It has been customary for service men to employ small standard trucks of the so-called panel type for transport of their tools and supplies which are stored in standard chests, cabinets or the like or disposed loosely in the truck body. The general lack of orderly arrangement and convenient access results in inefficiency and loss of time and hence unduly excessive expense, which must ultimately be borne by the customer.